Le grand plongeon
by Danacarine
Summary: Fic/Défi #2. Paige contraint Walter a remplir une mission inattendue !


_Encore un défi avec la redoutable (oui, oui, redoutable!) Quelea8 ! J'ai évidemment pas fini dans les temps, donc perdu. Encore ! LOL Le défi consistait à utiliser une phrase imposée, la première:_ _« Non ! Ne me dis pas que t'as fait ça ! » Je vous conseille d'aller lire sa version, très bientôt publié, qui est, à mes yeux, un petit bijou Waige "Coup de pouce" ^^ La mienne est plus... Loufoque xD Jugez vous-même :) (Défi 3 et 4 à venir ;) )_

* * *

 **LE GRAND PLONGEON**

« Non ! Ne me dis pas que t'as fait ça ! »

Walter se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Sa coéquipière, peu fière, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, devant lui, la tête baissée. Elle répondit d'une toute petite voix :

« Si… Je suis désolée... Mais quand elle a insinué que j'étais sans doute mère célibataire, avec un air dégoûté, c'est sorti tout seul ! Je lui ai répondu que mon mari, et père de mon enfant, Walter O'Brien, nous accompagnerai à la sortie piscine. »

Walter soupira bruyamment et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je n'irai pas ! »

Il avait mis le plus de conviction possible dans sa phrase mais déjà, il n'y croyait plus. Paige avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Il suffisait qu'elle le regarde avec ce petit air triste et il était près à faire tout ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Elle soupira lourdement et s'appuya sur le bord de son bureau.

« Tu as raison Walter... Je suis désolée... Je vais la rappeler et lui expliquer toute la vérité ! Je suis ridicule ! Après tout, je suis vraiment une mère célibataire ! »

Il entrevit une petite porte de sortie. Peut-être finalement n'aurait-il pas besoin de se ridiculiser en maillot et bonnet de bain s'il abondait dans son sens !

« Et tu es une mère formidable... Tu ne dois pas en avoir honte ! Au contraire, tu devrais être fière de tout ce que tu as accompli toute seule ! »

Paige rougit un peu du compliment et esquissa un sourire un peu désabusé.

« Oui... Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on me jette ce regard dédaigneux ! Je ne devrais même plus y faire attention ! Pourtant, ça fait toujours mal... »

Elle se remit debout et se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Bon, oublie tout ça ! J'appelle la responsable de la sortie de Ralph, juste quelques minutes d'humiliation et ça sera réglé ! »

Walter ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Paige ! Attend ! »

Elle s'immobilisa en souriant. Son plan avait fonctionné ! Comme d'habitude ! Elle était passée maître dans l'art de manipuler Walter O'Brien. Et Toby lui devait 20$ ! Elle se recomposa rapidement une figure dépitée et se retourna vers lui.

« Oui ? »

« J'irai. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, arrondit la bouche d'étonnement.

« Oh Walter... Merci ! Mais non. Je sais combien tu détestes les interactions sociales et je ne veux pas t'obliger à supporter ça à cause de ma fierté mal placée... »

Walter s'agita un peu dans son fauteuil. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le contrarie, surtout quand il avait pris une décision.

« J'ai dit que j'irai, j'irai ! Fin de la discussion. »

Paige leva une main en signe de résignation.

« OK. D'accord ! Et... Euh... Walter ? »

Il releva les yeux qu'il avait déjà plongés dans son ordinateur.

« Oui ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire, sincère cette fois, qui illumina jusqu'à son regard.

« Merci. »

Walter hocha la tête, trop perturbé pour arriver à sortir un son. Lorsqu'il la voyait avec ce sourire, il se sentait pousser des ailes, et si son cerveau droit ne l'empêchait pas, il l'embrasserait là de suite.

Paige, de son côté, se réjouissait. Elle allait passer une demi-journée avec Walter, loin du bureau. Malgré son côté misanthrope, il avait un très bon rapport avec les enfants et Paige savait qu'il serait parfait en surveillant de baignade. Et, cerise sur le bagel, elle allait pouvoir lorgner sans complexe son boss en maillot de bain. Elle en rougit d'avance !

….

Enfermé dans sa cabine d'habillage, Walter avait passé un très long moment à lorgner d'un œil morose le maillot de bain qu'il devait enfiler. Il était bien trop petit et bien trop moulant à son goût. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec son corps, alors se balader à moitié à poil aux milieux d'inconnus, et pire, devant sa coéquipière, le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il avait finalement dû s'y résigner, quand Paige l'avait interpellé en lui criant que les enfants n'auraient la permission de se baigner que lorsque tous les surveillants seraient présents autour du bassin. Il était sorti en tenant fermement sa serviette contre lui, essayant de se dissimuler un maximum.

Hélas pour lui, le maître-nageur leur fit déposer toutes les serviettes sur des bancs et leur expliqua brièvement les consignes à suivre. Walter chercha des yeux sa coéquipière et soudain son cœur rata un battement. Paige était de l'autre côté de la piscine avec Ralph, lui faisant ses dernières recommandations. Elle portait un maillot une pièce blanc qui moulait parfaitement ses formes et elle était à couper le souffle. Elle aperçut son regard et lui fit un petit signe de la main en souriant.

Il leva le bras pour lui répondre par automatisme, mais il avait peur que sa partenaire lui fasse tellement d'effet que ce maillot ridicule devienne soudain encore plus impudique. Il en eu des sueurs froides. Se focaliser sur sa mission, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Il récapitula les consignes dans sa tête comme un mantra pour ne plus penser au corps sublime de Paige.

Pendant la première heure, tout se passa à peu près bien. Walter veillait à ce que personne ne court au bord du bassin ni ne saute dans la piscine. Il avait donné quelques conseils d'aérodynamique à des élèves qui faisaient la course et dans l'ensemble, il trouvait finalement cette sortie plaisante. Elle le sortait un peu de sa routine et, à petite dose, il se permettait de jeter des coups d'œil vers Paige qui surveillait les plus petits. A plusieurs reprises, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. À chaque fois, son cœur se serrait. Il ne serait jamais assez bien pour elle...

Puis les jeunes élèves sortirent de l'eau et Paige vint rejoindre Walter. Ils avaient encore deux bonnes heures de surveillance à effectuer et la jeune femme était bien décidée à les passer avec son ami. Elle l'avait vu rougir jusqu'aux oreilles quand il l'avait découverte en maillot et elle en avait été extrêmement flattée. De son côté, elle ne se lassait pas de le mater dans cette tenue si inhabituelle. Il n'était vraiment pas mal foutu, musclé juste ce qu'il fallait... Paige se mordit la lèvre en rêvant quelques secondes... Et secoua la tête. Ne surtout pas glisser sur ce terrain là, pas maintenant, juste à côté de lui.

Les grands élèves étaient plus tranquilles et ils purent s'asseoir au bord du bassin, les pieds dans l'eau. Ils discutèrent longuement de tout et de rien. Ils étaient détendus et ils se sentaient parfaitement bien. Walter réussi même à faire une plaisanterie qui fit rire Paige aux larmes. Il aima ça. Rêvant même qu'il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à écouter le rire de son amie sans rien demander d'autre. *Pathétique* pensa-t-il. Pendant leur discussion, ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se touchent. C'était rien mais chaque frôlement provoquait chez l'autre comme un envol de papillons au creux de l'estomac. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils se retrouvèrent à flirter gentiment. Rien de direct, ni de franches allusions, mais des sourires, des compliments et leurs peaux qui se cherchaient.

Un chahut soudain les fit sortir de leur bulle et ils s'empressèrent d'aller y mettre fin. Deux enfants étaient en train de se disputer au bord de la piscine, entourés d'un cercle de supporters. Walter et Paige les séparèrent, les envoyèrent chacun d'un côté et dispersèrent les voyeurs. Il y eu une légère bousculade et Walter eut juste le temps de saisir Paige par la taille pour lui éviter une baignade forcée. Il la serra, dos contre lui et elle appuya sa tête en arrière sur son épaule, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Merci Walter... Tu m'as évité la chute ! »

Il ne répondit pas, plongé en plein dilemme intérieur. Se concentrer pour ne pas ressentir Paige qui se pressait contre lui ou enregistrer la moindre sensation de son corps qui le touchait. La seconde option l'emporta malgré lui et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour goûter pleinement le bonheur de la sentir dans ses bras. Quand il les rouvrit, Paige l'observait, un sourire mi-amusé mi-charmeur sur les lèvres. Il se sentit virer au cramoisi et sans réfléchir, constatant que le reste de son corps réagissait aussi, il plongea dans la piscine en l'entraînant avec lui.

Il y eut un hurlement, des éclaboussures, des rires et des noyades ! Walter retrouva pendant quelques minutes l'insouciance et la liberté qu'il avait eue avec Megan quand ils étaient enfants. Paige, tellement heureuse de le découvrir comme ça si détendu, se sentit redevenir adolescente. Hélas, le maitre-nageur, d'un coup de sifflet strident, mit fin à cet instant de bonheur partagé. Il les semonça vertement et leur dit qu'ils montraient un mauvais exemple aux enfants. Ils sortirent de l'eau tête basse mais avec un sourire qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à réprimer.

Enfin, la sortie toucha à sa fin. Ils retournèrent chacun à leur vestiaire pour se rhabiller. Juste au moment de se séparer, Walter héla Paige qui se retourna vers lui. D'une voix hésitante, il lui lança :

« Tu… Tu es très jolie dans ce maillot… »

Il reprit rapidement sa route sans un regard vers sa coéquipière, trop intimidé par ce qu'il avait osé lui dire. Paige resta figée quelques secondes en rougissant. Puis elle se reprit et l'interpella juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le vestiaire.

« Merci Walter ! Et… Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans cette tenue ! »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil et s'enfila rapidement dans les douches. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui resta planté, la bouche ouverte, médusé par cette déclaration.

Pendant qu'elle se lavait, Paige regretta presque d'avoir piégé son boss et de lui avoir pris un maillot une taille en dessous. Ceci dit, elle s'était bien rincée l'œil et avait de quoi rêver pendant des mois. Elle tourna soudain le robinet de la douche du côté de l'eau froide !

….

Dans la voiture, Walter et Paige restèrent étonnamment silencieux. Tous les deux ressassaient cette matinée riche en émotions. De temps en temps, ils échangeaient gauchement un regard ou un sourire. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé mais quelque chose avait irrémédiablement changé entre eux… Enfin.

Arrivée devant chez Paige, Walter se gara et coupa le moteur. Ils goûtèrent encore quelques secondes de quiétude ensemble puis Paige se résolut à sortir. Au moment de dire au revoir, elle secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête.

« Walter, tu montes ? Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger et on pourra discuter… »

Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette invitation impromptue. Il se gratta la tête pendant que les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à cent à l'heure. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? D'un côté, il crevait d'envie de prolonger ce moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé, de l'autre, il avait peur de se retrouver seul avec elle... C'était ridicule, ils avaient souvent été seuls tous les deux, mais il sentait que le contexte avait changé et ça le terrifiait. Il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer cette nouvelle situation.

Paige s'impatienta. Elle connaissait par cœur les réactions de Walter mais là, c'était vraiment trop long. Elle reprit la parole.

« Hey 197 ! C'est qu'un repas comme on en a partagé des dizaines ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! Mais si tu n'en as pas envie, c'est pas grave. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée pour cette sortie-piscine et de m'avoir ramené. À plus tard ! »

Elle claqua la portière et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'elle entendit la deuxième portière s'ouvrir. Walter la rattrapa et lui prit le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Paige... Attends... Tu sais comment je réagis, ou ne réagis pas, à ce genre de situation... Je suis long à la détente. Mais j'ai très envie de... Euh... Monter et manger... Et... Euh... Faire d'autres... Choses... Avec toi... »

Les yeux de Paige s'écarquillèrent… Walter venait-il de faire un sous-entendu coquin ? Au même moment, le jeune homme réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il mit la main sur sa bouche et se mit à bégayer.

« Euh… Non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Pardon ! Euh… Désolé… Je voulais pas… J'ai jamais pensé… Euh… Excuse-moi Paige ! Euh, je vais y aller, je crois… »

Il se retourna mais Paige l'en empêcha en attrapant sa main. Il la regarda, déconcerté, et elle éclata de rire. Elle s'appuya sur son épaule le temps de retrouver son calme. Walter ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Une fois de plus, il se sentait perdu et ne savait pas comment réagir… Et d'abord, pourquoi riait-elle ? Se moquait-elle de lui ? Ou trouvait-elle invraisemblable qu'il lui fasse des avances ? Bien qu'il ne lui en ait pas vraiment fait, il trouvait ça vexant…

Une fois retrouvé son souffle, Paige se redressa un peu et plongea dans le regard troublé de Walter.

« Oh Walter… »

Elle lui tapota gentiment la joue en souriant.

« Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas dire ça, pas la peine de t'enfuir ! C'est moi ! Celle qui te décode depuis près de trois ans, tu te souviens ? Détends-toi, bon sang ! »

Il hocha la tête en silence. Leur proximité le rendait soudain nerveux. Il la désirait, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Son regard passa rapidement de ses yeux à ses lèvres… S'il s'écoutait, il l'embrasserait, là, comme ça, sans plus de réflexions.

Paige sentit un changement chez son compagnon. Il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Quand il releva les yeux, son regard la transperça. Elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« Arrête de réfléchir… Agis ! »

Elle venait de lui donner le feu vert qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il oublia enfin son cerveau droit et plongea vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres avec un timide baiser. Il se transforma rapidement en un échange passionné quand Paige répondu avec fougue à son étreinte.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Paige lui glissa juste un petit mot à l'oreille :

« Enfin ! »


End file.
